The Run Around
by Mini-Cujo
Summary: With a war going on galaxies away Earth becomes the hiding place of an Aquaian guard and the royal children. But with the lack of a common language keeping the Earth safe isn't going to be easy. Nor is getting those children back from a human.


Location somewhere south of New York...

Old Dog's Trailer Park

The night is clear and the stars shine with the moon brightly as a shabby kid sits outside a even shabbier trailer.

With the trash that surrounds the outside of the old run downed home its easy to clearly lose the teen who sits against a wooden dog house with a chain clasped around his neck. With a jean Trevoret and a plain t shirt under it which fades into his already faded and torn pants only his dusty shoes mark the end of his pants.

Trevor let out a small sigh his dead beat father was drunk and this was his second night staying out like so while the dog got his 'room'. Even though it was no more larger then the master bed rooms bathroom it was still his room and at the moment he would love to have a nice warm blanket to wrap around himself.

Getting comfortable in his spot Trevor's thoughts moved to wander about how he even managed to come and stay with the man who was supposed to be his dad. There could of been better things for him waiting for him to spot them if he was to have been sent to an orphanage rather then a half abandon trailer park out in the middle of no where.

As Trevor's thoughts wandered on how the other kids in his age spent life waiting for the chance to dart out of their parents home and make a living for themselves. A bright flash with a loud boom came from the sky causing Trevor to jump out from his thoughts and looked up watching what seemed to be a large shooting star coming right at him.

White and teal flames licked the falling object as it tore through the atmosphere and was quickly heading past the park and into the woods. With the area lighting up Trevor froze not sure of what he was seeing but with the loud boom he flinched and covered his ears as his father's home rattled with the sound wave.

With a small flare of smoke and flames the object had crashed and caused Trevor's father to poke his head out shouting.

"Bloody hell what you do this time!" he shouted as he glared at Trevor as the dog inside the house barked loudly as the foul smell of beer drifted out of the house.

"I didn't do anything, something fell from the sky." Trevor muttered not sure what had just fallen from the sky.

Yet the man glared at the area where burning flames were catching up at and frowned. "Get the hose and water the grass, I'm not losing my home to a grass fire." he spat before heading back inside where he shouted at the dog to shut up.

**********************************************************  
>MIB Headquarters <p>

Zed frowned as he looked through his office walls down at the twins who were working the alien surveillance as fast as they could seeing how a unregistered space craft had crashed landed just south of their city.

Yet as Jay walked into his office he smiled lightly before motioning to the screen. "Surveillance shows that these a few people out near where the crash took place. Though no signs of life have been spotted retreating from the area." 

Jay raised his eye brow at the screen and folded his arms "So who was flying the thing?" he asked in a cocky tone of voice as he looked at the leader of the MIB.

"We had gotten some SOS signals but by the time we managed to translate them they were already crashing. The twins have so far managed to find that the language they spoke wasn't from this or any near by galaxies. Since you has been wanting some fun I guess dealing with a new comer to Earth can be something since Kay is busy in the ward."

Jay smirked before nodding, "Then I'll be back with our guest then."

Zed chuckled a bit before laughing "Go get them tiger," only to get a look from Jay as he walked off.

With the MIB heading out to the Trailer Park Trevor was busy watering the area around him home while also keeping an eye on the flames.

But as Trevor payed attention to the flames he hardly noticed the snake like movement that was bending the tall blades of grass as it made its way to the water. With the water pooling on the ground the large almost snake like creature glided through it thou it's near see through skin allowed it to remain unseen in the dim night.

Trevor moved the spray over to the side a bit trying to get the water to spread out as far as he could get it so then the fear of being chained up with a fire going on wasn't going to become a real problem.

Yet the creature moved under the spray and seemed to curl up there in the light spray before it noticed that the spay moved without its wanting and followed after it not knowing that Trevor was watering a new area.

The alien lifted its head over the grass before becoming visible in the porch and fire light that was provided.

It looked similar to a snake at least head and neck wise. Yet there were two almost whip like tentacles what rested on the back of its head and trailed down its neck sticking closely to its body. Past the narrow and long neck a cartilage body expanded were two more tentacles took the place of arms that ended past the hips, or would be hips, of the creature as a mess of thick yet still tentacles trailed behind it.

Two pairs of eyes rested on the inside of its body which was slimy and a bit clouded from the burns though the rest of the large body remained see through. What could of been called the skull of it was a tealish blob in the middle of the head and held two pairs of black eyes with white irises.

Trevor had paid no attention to the faint movement thinking it was mouse moving out of its way before it's home was to be flooded thus he didn't catch it looking at him. The alien on the other hand watched Trevor for a bit before lifting one of its 'arms' where a thick slime trailed off of its body and its limb and reached up for Trevor.

As the teen had started to turn not seeing the clear assailant in the grass only to yelp when something wrapped around his feet and pulled them out from under him. Trevor quickly started to struggle and shout as he found himself upside down. But the only hope of help opened the door shouted at him to shut up and slammed the door closed.

Dropping the hose Trevor simply gave a worried look at the thing that had him the best he could before it started to flash colors across its skin much like a squid would do. Feeling the blood rush to his head and cause a pounding to echo there he watched the soothing lights before blacking out.


End file.
